legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P3/Transcript
(Lenny is seen walking down the hall at home eating a sandwich) Lenny: Mmm, man Sammy sure does know how to cook now! (Lenny finishes the sandwich before he accidentally runs into Bakugo) Lenny: Oh! Bakugo: Dammit kid, watch where you're going! Lenny: Sorry Bakugo! I wasn't paying attention! Bakugo: Well why not get your head out of your ass and look where you're going! Lenny: Well there's no need to be rude about it! Bakugo: What did you say you little shit!! Lenny: Hey I'm not an infant anymore Bakugo! Which means I can fight you! Bakugo: Oh you are begging to die aren't- Emily: Guys! What are you doing!? (Lenny turns to find Emily behind him) Lenny: AH!! Oh, nothing Emily. Just having a discussion. Emily: Bakugo, you better not be bullying my little boy! Bakugo: Little boy?! This shit seems to think he's an adult now! Lenny: That's cause I AM an adult! Bakugo: You can't fight like one! Emily: Guys! (The two look at Emily) Emily: Lenny, go to my room now. Bakugo, you go do whatever it was you were doing. Bakugo: Whatever! Go back to hanging out with the maid you brat! *Walks away* Emily: HEY! THAT OUTFIT IS CUTE AND IT WAS FROM A FRIEND!! ... *To Lenny* You all right? Lenny: Yeah I'm fine. He doesn't bother me that much. Emily: If you're sure. Lenny: I am. Now let's go to the room. Emily: Right. (Emily and Lenny walk down the hall before they walk past Jessica looking out the window) Emily: Jess? Lenny: What're you doing? Jessica: Huh? Oh, hey guys. Lenny: Something wrong? Jessica: Maybe. I keep feeling a dark presence somewhere around here. Emily: Dark presence? Jessica: Yeah. Lenny: Well, everything seems fine so far. Jessica: HMm... It might just be a lingering feeling from when Starkiller was here. Emily: Oh yeah. That was crazy wasn't it? I wonder if its safe for Ruby to go back home. Lenny: I know she wants to go home, but she seems to be enjoying her time at the Mansion. Emily: And her and Rose have really bonded since she got here. Lenny: Besides, we don't know if Alkorin's just gonna send more assassins after her. Jessica: That is true. We should keep Ruby with us, for at least a while longer. Emily: I agree. Rose and her get along great. Hmm. Say where are Rose and Ruby anyway? (The scene then cuts to Rose who is seen out in the yard with Murphy) Rose: There you go Murphy! How's the outside world for you? (Murphy meows) Rose: Awww! Glad you like it! (Ruby then joins Rose's side) Ruby: Is he enjoying himself? Rose: Sure is! (Murphy is seen looking over as a butterfly flies by his face, causing him to follow it) Ruby: Oh, looks like he's found a friend! Rose: That or prey. Ruby: Naw. I think he like it as a friend. Rose: Oh hey, thanks for looking after Murphy while we were gone. Ruby: Hey its not a problem. It sounded like a crazy adventure. Rose: Yeah well when half of your friends get brainwashed into being slaves, it kinda gets a bit over the top. (Murphy is seen stalking the butterfly by hiding in the grass. He then tries to pounce it, but it flies away before he can get it) Murphy: *Meow*!! Rose: Huh? Ruby: Aww. He scared his new friend away. Rose: Sorry Murphy. (Murphy meows before he looks over at the trees and hisses) Rose: Murphy? Ruby: I think he sees something. (Murphy continues hissing before he backs away from the trees) Rose: Hold on. (Rose goes over and picks Murphy up before she starts petting him) Rose: It's okay kiddo, it's okay. Ruby: Is he alright? Rose: Yeah, something just scared him was all. (Rose looks into the woods) Rose: Though, I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Ruby: Well let's just head inside for now. Let him calm down. Rose: Right. (Ruby and Rose head inside with Murphy as Cinder and Starkiller are seen sitting in the bushes) Starkiller: Good. The girl's still here. Cinder: And so is the Targhul. Starkiller: That makes our job ten times easier. Cinder: Sure does. Starkiller: Now we can- (The sound of a portal is heard opening as the two look to find Shade entering through a portal) Shade: Rose! Ruby! I'm here! Cinder: Wait....Is that...? Starkiller: It's that blonde chick's pet. Cinder: What is he doing here? Starkiller: I'm not sure. My guess though: They are here to see the girl and the Targhul. (Shade goes up to the Defenders' door, knocks on it. Moments later, Emily opens the door) Emily: *Gasp* Shade?? Shade: Hey Emily! Are Rose and Ruby in? Emily: Sure are! Come on in! (Shade enters the mansion and sees Lenny) Shade: Hey bro! Lenny: Heeey Shade! What's up dude? Shade: Not much. Came to pay a visit to our sister and Ruby. Lenny: Oh, they're here man! Shade: Where? Lenny: I think they're in playing with Murphy. Emily: Yeah they went over to Erin and Rose's room, just upstairs. Shade: Thanks. I'll go say hi. Emily: Hey you want anything since you got here? Shade: Nah I'm good. Thanks for offering. (Shade goes upstairs as Starkiller and Cinder are seen approaching the house) Starkiller: This just keeps getting better and better Cinder. Not only do we get to kill Rose and take Ruby, but we also get to destroy the pet as well. Cinder: Three in one right? Starkiller: Sure is. Though I don't think Ruby's sister will take her pet's death too well. Cinder: Hmph. Sounds fine with me. Starkiller: So. How shall we do this? Cinder: Maybe we could attack two ways. One distracts the heroes, the other goes in from the back. Starkiller: Good plan. I'll go around back, you attack from the front. They won't be expecting me to show up anytime soon. Cinder: So I'll do the hard job. Very well then. The heroes won't know anything about me. That gives me an advantage. Starkiller: Try not to die. (Starkiller rushes to the top) Cinder: Well. Let's get started. *Walks up to the door and knocks on the door* (A moment later Emily opens the door) Emily: Oh. Hi there. Cinder: You must be the Defenders. A pleasure to meet you. *Smiles* (Meanwhile, Shade goes up to Rose's room and knocks) Shade: Rose? (Footsteps are heard before Rose opens the door and smiles) Rose: *gasp* Shade! (Rose hugs Shade who hugs her back) Shade: Hey sis! How's it going? Rose: Great! Shade: Well that's good. Is Ruby in here? (Ruby then appears waving at Shade) Ruby: Hey Shade! Shade: Hey! Rose: What brings you here? Shade: Well I came to check on you guys! I heard Starkiller was finally killed. Ruby: Oh yeah. He died a little while ago. Shade: Really? Rose: We would have called you sooner but things were.... Kinda tense. Shade: why what was wrong? Rose: There was... Is... some tension going on with Alex and Erin right now. And we just got back from a mission to get the Mind Stone yesterday. Shade: Oh you got another Stone? Rose: Yeah, it's down in the basement. Shade: Oh, okay then. Emily: Uhh, guys? (The group looks to find Emily) Rose: Hey Emily! Is something up? Emily: There's some lady downstairs. She said she wanted to see you Rose. Rose: Me? Emily: Yeah. Rose: Well, okay then! Can't hurt can it? Shade: You got down and say hi. I'll talk to Ruby for a bit. Yang wanted me to check on her anyway. Rose: Got it. See ya in a bit! (Rose leaves the room and heads down to the door where she finds Cinder) Rose: Is this her? Emily: Yeah. Rose: Well, better go say hello. (Rose goes up to Cinder) Rose: Hi there. Cinder: *Turns slightly* Ah. You must be Rose. Rose: That's me. How did you know about me? Cinder: Let's just say... A friend told me about you. Rose: Oh. Well alright. Cinder: Yeah. Rose: So what did you need? Cinder: OH you know... (Cinder sees Starkiller moving past the window) Cinder: I just came to- Shade: Hey Rose, is it okay if I- .......... (Cinder looks over at Shade who looks at her with some confusion) Rose: Oh hey Shade. Sorry kind of in the middle of talking to this lady. Shade:... Hey. Do I... know you? Cinder: No, I don't think you do. Shade: I'm just saying. Your face looks....very familiar. Rose: Really? Shade: Yeah.... (Cinder puts her arm behind her back as she creates a fire blade) Cinder: Well I would definitely remember seeing someone like you sir. And I'm afraid you couldn't have mistaken me for someone else. I don't know many women with a face like mine. *Shows the sport covering her eye* Rose: Ooooh. Did you... Lose your eye? Cinder: Tragic isn't it? Shade: Hmm... (Shade then begins to pick up on a scent nearby) Shade: Wait, do you smell that Rose? Rose: Smell? *Sniff* Hmm. Yeah. It smells like- Cinder: Fire? Rose: Huh? (Suddenly everything goes in slow motion as Cinder pulls her arm out, and going for a up word strike) Shade: *slow motion* ROSE!! (Rose looks and grabs Cinder's arm before time goes to normal) Rose: The hell are you doing?! Shade: Ruby! Get down here we got a problem! (Suddenly there's the sound of crashing) Shade: The hell!? Cinder: *Smirks* No one is helping Ruby today. *Pulls out a second blade* (Rose quickly grabs the other arm, which is shown to be a Grimm arm) Rose: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!? Cinder: *Fire appears around her eye* YOUR DEATH!! (Suddenly Cinder is forced back by laser blasts) Emily: GUESS AGAIN! Cinder: Dammit! Rose: You've made a mistake now lady! Cinder: Then it's a good thing I brought some backup! (Suddenly out of the bushes comes a group of Gorilla Grimm) Rose: WHAT THE!? GRIMM!?!? Emily: OH CRAP SHE'S FROM REMNANT!! Then that means... *Gasp* SHADE!! Shade: I'm on it!! (Shade starts to rush up stair to see Ruby) Shade: Ruby! Ruby where are you?! (From the commotion, the Defenders all start stepping out of they're rooms) Erin: Yo what the hell is- *Sees Shade run by* Shade??? (Shade arrives in Erin and Rose's Room) Shade: Ruby!? (Shade gasps as he finds Ruby being choked by Starkiller who turns to look at him) Starkiller: Hi Shade! Long time no see! Ruby: Shade..... Shade: No....No way! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!! Starkiller: Funny how things change isn't it? Shade: Well you better let go of Ruby right now before- Starkiller: Before what? Before you go running back to mommy? News flash kid, Yang isn't here to protect either of you now. Shade: I don't need Yang to protect me! (Shade charges but Starkiller force pushes him away) Starkiller: Stupid parasite. (Erin arrives) Erin: Shade what are- *Sees Starkiller* What the hell!? Starkiller: Lorthare.... Erin: STARKILLER?!? Starkiller: You're right, but I'm not here to give you a prize. (Starkiller gets up with Ruby in his grasp) Starkiller: See you soon. (Starkiller jumps out the window with Ruby in his grasp) Shade: RUBY!! Erin: Shit! Shade come on we gotta- (Erin hears the sound of fighting down stairs) Erin: What's going on!? Shade: Its Cinder Fall! She's here and she and Starkiller are after Ruby! Erin: Who the hell is Cinder!? Shade: NO TIME! (Erin and Shade run downstairs to find Alex being knocked into the wall) Alex: GNN!! Cinder: Weak. Alex: Dammit, Shade who the hell is this chick?! Jack: She's insane! (Cinder sees Shade, forms fire in her hand and shoots it. Erin quickly creates an ice wall to stop it) Erin: She can use fire?! What the hell is going on!? Shade: Guys! Starkiller is alive! Alex: He's what!? Shade: And he's got Ruby! Jack: No way! Alex: Yeah that's impossible! He was dead I know it! Erin: OH no he's alive! I saw him! Alex: How!? Erin: I DON'T KNOW!! WE GOTTA HELP RUBY!!! (Meanwhile near X's Colony. Rayla and Ray are seen taking care of a group of infants. Suddenly they pick up a scent) ???:…. They're.... Back... Rayla What was that? ???: THEY'RE BACK!!! ???: The bad people are back!? RUN!! (The Infants begin freaking out) Ruby: HELP ME!! Starkiller: Shut up! Ray: The hell?? Rayla: There's someone outside! Ray: You stay here, I'll go check it out! Rayla: No wait! Don't leave me alone with- *Gets swarmed by Infants* (Ray runs out of the nursery before he runs outside to find Starkiller dragging Ruby out in front of the house) Starkiller: Now stay here! Ruby: I don't understand! Alex killed you! Starkiller: Well your friend Salem helped bring me back. So if you want someone to thank, thank her and Quan Chi. Ruby: Salem... Starkiller: That's right. And in a few moments, your old pal Cinder has been dying to meet with you again. Ruby: Cinder...? *Gasp* Rosie! (Ray arrives to see Starkiller in front of Ruby) Ray: That's not good. (Ray starts running toward the two as Starkiller kneels down in front of Ruby) Starkiller: You know, when your friends dumped me in that forest, do you know what my body had to go through before it was finally found? Ruby:..... Starkiller: Let me show you. (Starkiller removes his helmet, revealing a decayed and damaged face with pale skin. His eyes have also turned red and black) Starkiller: So, what do you think? (Ruby is unable to reply due to the shock of seeing his basically dead body) Starkiller: I'm the only who's like this due to your friends. The Defenders has lost a couple of more friends who have ended a lot like me. (Starkiller puts his helmet back on) Starkiller: And soon they will all- (Suddenly, Ray punches Starkiller, knocking him away) Ray: Ruby! You okay?! Ruby: Ray?! Ray: Come on, get up! (Ray helps Ruby up before Starkiller stands back up) Starkiller: Ah, the cyborg freak! I was wondering when one of you would show up. Ray: The force user. *Pulls out pulse blade* You're suppose to be dead. Starkiller: I've been getting that a lot lately. *Pulls out lightsaber* Hand over the girl. Or be sent to the scrap yard. Ray: You think I'm just gonna hand her over? Starkiller: If you don't want to die. Ray: That doesn't scare me. You don't scare me! Starkiller: Oh I will. I will. ???: But will you survive? (Starkiller turns his head to find Shade behind him) Starkiller: *sigh* Must you always show up in the middle of my business? Shade: Sorry, Yang told me to look after her sister while I was here. So I- (Suddenly hears the sound of another Gorilla Grimm arriving. Ruby sees it) Ruby: Oh no not another one! (The Grimm and Starkiller engade they're foes at Starkiller engages in a sword fight with Ray) Ray: You shouldn't have even showed your face here Starkiller! Starkiller: At least I still have a face. (Starkiller and Ray continue to clash blades as Ruby and Shade fight the Grimm) Shade: You told me you fought one of these things before!? Ruby: Yeah! They're pretty tough! Shade: How do we beat it? Ruby: Same as any other. Hit it till it dies! Shade: Right! (The two attack the Grimm as Starkiller and Ray continue fighting. It then cuts to inside as Rose goes and hides in Erin's room) Rose: Oh man... (Fighting is heard downstairs as Erin enters the room and locks the door) Erin: Rosie, are you okay?! Rose: I'm fine! Erin: Good! We'll just stay in here with the door locked. She can't get us in here. (Suddenly a fist busts though the door) Rose: But they can!! (Erin fires ice shards at the Groilla Grimm's fist causing it to yell) Erin: Hold on! (Erin freezes the door over with thick ice, protecting it from attack) Erin: There! We should be fine now! Rose: What are we gonna do?! Starkiller was suppose to be dead! And now this new lady and her Grimm?! What are we gonna do!? Erin: I-I don't know but we'll get out of this! Rose: You think Ruby's safe?! Erin: I don't know! (Ruby and Shade are seen finishing off the Grimm as Ray struggles against Starkiller's superior fighting capabilities) Ray: *thinking* Damn, this guy's too fast! (Starkiller kicks Ray in the chest before he rams his lightsaber through his arm, disabling it) Ray: Oh no! (Starkiller finally pushes Ray to the ground before stabbing him through the leg) Ray: Crap... Starkiller: Stay down. (Starkiller looks over at Ruby and Shade before he ignites his other lightsaber and turns to them. He then pulls his arms back) Ray: RUBY, SHADE LOOK OUT!! Shade: Huh? (Starkiller throws his lightsabers toward Ruby) Shade: *gasp* RUBY MOVE!! (Shade goes and pushes Ruby out of the way, causing the lightsabers to impale Shade instead) Shade:........ Ruby: *gasp*! (Shade looks down at the lightsabers before Starkiller pulls them back. Shade looks at his burning wounds before looking over at Ruby) Shade: Wha.... (Shade falls back onto the ground as Starkiller looks at him) Starkiller: Well, that was unexpected. But, it helps either way. Ruby: SHADE!! Shade are you okay?! Shade: That... That hurt.... Ruby: H-Hang on! We'll- (Suddenly more Grimm arrive as Starkiller approaches Ruby) Starkiller: You'll do nothing. (The Grimm join Starkiller's side as he ignites his lightsabers) Starkiller: You're coming with me. One way or another. (Ruby steps back a bit as Starkiller approaches her) Ruby: Get away from- Starkiller: Shut up. (Starkiller pushes Ruby down before he puts his foot on her chest and holds her down) Starkiller: You've put me through hell trying to get you. (Starkiller raises his light saber) Starkiller: And now. I've had enough of waiting. You die today. Ruby: *Gasp* (Starkiller prepares to kill Ruby) Cinder: Starkiller! (Ruby looks over to see Cinder arriving on the scene) Cinder: I told you. She's MY kill. Starkiller: *Steps off Ruby* Not anymore. Cinder: Is that so? (Suddenly the gorilla Grimm all turn to Starkiller) Starkiller: So. The deal is off then. Cinder: So it is. (The Grimm then charge toward Starkiller before they're all suddenly killed with one swift throw of his lightsaber) Starkiller: If you think you're gonna get away with that kind of stuff, you'd be wrong. *To Ruby* You however can consider yourself a high value target, but my time here is over. *Looks at Cinder* I must report to Alkorin. Cinder: You plan on fleeing when the heroes are on the ropes. Starkiller: I'm only fleeing to avoid harming you. Besides, *looks at Shade* I think we've done enough damage to be honest. (Starkiller then jumps off. Cinder then takes notice of the heroes arriving and she runs off as well) Alex: HEY! COME BACK HERE!! Lenny: *Gasp* SHADE!! (Lenny runs over to Shade as Ruby gets up and joins him as well) Lenny: Shade?? Ruby: Shade? Can you hear me? Shade:....Ru.....Ruby....? Ruby: Its-Its gonna be okay Shade! Starkiller and Cinder are gone! We're safe! Shade: That's.... That's good... Yang would kill me if anything happened to you. (Shade coughs up a bit of blood as the holes in his body emit smoke) Shade: Though.....I don't think she'll get the chance.... Lenny: Just stay calm Shade! Ruby: Yeah! You're gonna be home in no time! (Rose and Erin are then seen after escaping their room when they see Shade on the ground) Erin: *gasp* Oh no.... Rose: Shade?! (Rose runs over and joins Shade's side) Rose: Shade!? Shade are you okay?? (Shade looks at Rose, but he only coughs in response) Shade:....Not really.... Ruby: H-Hang on SHade! The Defenders got a healer! They can help you! Rose: Why isn't his regen kicking in!? Ian: It's fire damage. (The group looks to find Ian standing behind them) Ian: Those lightsabers burned through his body. His cells inside the wounds can't regenerate due to the burning nature of the blades that pierced him. Shade: Exactly.... Ian: Even if I healed him, his body would regenerate irregularly, causing deformities in his cells. Ruby: Wait.... So... So you're saying.....? Shade...? Ian: I'm sorry.... Shade: Well.....That's that then huh...? It's over...? (Rose looks at Shade as tears fill her eyes) Shade: *sigh*......At least I died defending Ruby...… Ruby: *Hugs Shade* Shade no! Please! You can't die! You're part of our family now! Please! There has to be SOMETHING we can do! ANYTHING! Shade: Well.....There's one thing....you can do. Rose: What!? What is it Shade?! (Shade smiles as his body begins to slowly turn to ooze) Shade: Tell Yang.....I finally went out....a hero. (After that Shade's whole body becomes ooze. Tears fall down Ruby's face as she looks at the ooze on the ground and on her) Ruby: *Crying* I will.... I will Shade.... (Rose looks at the ooze as tears fall from her eyes) Rose: Br.....Bro..... (Rose then starts crying as the other heroes look over saddened. Ray then manages to get up and join them) Alex: So.....Who's gonna tell her? (The heroes all look at each other. Starkiller is then seen in the woods watching the group before he turns and walks away) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts